Tsuna un demi
by Il Fiore del Male
Summary: Le Dixième Vongola a de nombreux problèmes qui pèsent sur lui mais, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il a fallu qu'il se retrouve transformer à cause d'une expérience qui tourne mal. Langage familier/yaoi/violence/drame
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Tsuna 1/2

_Disclamairs_ : Les personnages de l'univers KHR ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira ^^.

**Pairing **: Quasiment tous les personnages masculins sont en couple ^^ (je vous laisserais devinez cela au fur et à mesure de l'histoire). Il y aura cependant un Tsuna x Xanxus et un Tsuna x ? (suspens) ainsi que des couples hétéro (je n'avais pas le choix ).

Rating : M

Note 1 : Kikou ! Alors, ceci est mon premier fan fiction sur ce manga vu que mon domaine est plutôt Bleach et que toutes mes histoires y sont consacrées. Mais aimant ce manga et avoir lu des fics très intéressantes dessus, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau et de pondre cette histoire, qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Note 2 : Je vous demande pardon d'avance en ce qui concerne mes fautes en tous genre, je me relis mais des fois, je laisse passer des erreurs (je n'ai pas de bêta).Il y aura plusieurs mots en italien et japonais au cours de cette histoire, mais je vous mettrais un lexique. Bref, je vous présente le…

**Résumé **: Le Neuvième Boss des Vongola envoie au Dixième une lettre qui le contrarie et qui chamboule sa vie. Et comme si tous les problèmes qui pèsent sur lui n'était pas assez, il a fallu qu'il se retrouve transformer à cause d'une expérience qui tourne mal.

_**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**_

En Italie, dans la superbe ville de Florence se trouvait dans un endroit bien caché et bien gardé la base de la plus puissante famille mafieuse : les Vongola. Les membres présents dans l'immense manoir vaquaient à leurs occupations, tous comme le Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada ou plutôt Vongola. Depuis un bon moment déjà, derrière la porte du bureau du Boss, on pouvait sans aucune difficulté entendre des bruits louches et suspects. Mais attention ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bruit, c'étaient des bruits de succions et de gémissement étouffés.

A l'intérieur du bureau où la chaleur dominait, se trouvaient deux personnes avec le corps embrasés par le désir et la passion. Le premier avait un corps androgyne et était assis sur le bureau en bois massif alors que le deuxième, avait un corps bien plus masculin et était agenouillé sur le sol couvert d'un épais tapis orange foncé. L'androgyne subissait avec délectation le traitement de la langue de son compagnon. Son amant étant plus âgé et donc plus expérimenté lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa langue taquine.

Avant que le plus jeune n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains se resserrèrent sur les cheveux de jais en rejetant sa tête en arrière à cause de la libération de sa semence dans la bouche du plus vieux. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et avala le liquide en se relevant tout en posant son regard brulant de désir sur la petite créature dont les joues pourpres lui donnaient un air encore plus chou et craquant. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et par la même occasion un rythme cardiaque normal. La petite créature avait donc laissé sa bouche entrouverte et évitait soigneusement le regard de braise qui la fixait.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux sourit tendrement avant de prendre le menton de sa proie entre son pouce et son index. Il le tourna vers lui et entama un baiser passionnément brulant tout en le faisant se lever du bureau en bois noir massif. Sans interrompre l'échange, le plus âgé s'installa dans un coûteux et confortable fauteuil noir. Il fit le jeune homme s'assoir sur ses genoux, les jambes écartés et continua d'explorer la bouche délicieuse. La danse cubaine que leurs langues avait débuté et entretenait aurait pu durer plus longtemps mais le besoin d'air se fit plus fort. Ce fût comme à regret qu'ils se séparèrent et les yeux mi-clos, ils s'observèrent intensément. Le brun rapprocha son amant et lapa le lobe de l'oreille de ce dernier, le faisant frissonner, avant de le suçoter. Puis, il descendit dans la nuque et après avoir léché la peau de lait, il la suçota aussi et y laissa une marque violacée démontrant qu'il l'appartenait.

Toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse, il parcouru la peau en y laissant des baisers ou en la léchant. Ensuite, il le caressa de ses mains jusqu'à atteindre le membre à nouveau en garde à vous du plus jeune. Il y passa doucement sa main, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la proie, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées et rougies par leurs précédents baisers. Il lui chuchota doucement quelque chose au creux de l'oreille avant de sourire face au timide hochement de tête positif.

Il releva légèrement la petite créature et le positionna au-dessus de son membre gorgé de sang. Tout doucement, avec une infinie douceur, il le pénétra et déclencha tout d'abord une grimace de douleur puis un soupir de contentement. Ayant l'accord de bouger, il aida l'androgyne à se mouvoir sur lui en faisant de profond va et vient. Mais, lorsqu'il commença à augmenter la cadence en augmentant par la même occasion les cris et les gémissements de plaisir, quelque chose fit tout gâcher.

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte avec la douceur d'un rhinocéros enragé et l'androgyne qui s'apprêtait à dire le nom de son amant se retint. Les coups à la porte se firent beaucoup plus insistants et c'est surpris et apeuré que le Decimo Vongola se réveilla en relevant la tête de son bureau. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux et soupira tristement en constatant qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il avait encore fantasmé.

Oui, encore, car ce n'était pas la première fois. A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il faisait un rêve érotique dans lequel il prenait énormément de plaisir avec une certaine personne. Et à chaque fois, lorsqu'il se réveillait, une partie de son anatomie était elle aussi réveillée.

Une voix derrière la porte s'éleva et il entendit sans peine son bras droit dire qu'il allait défoncer la porte dans cinq secondes. Ne voulant aucunement que la porte de son cher bureau soit détruite-car il savait que son cher bras droit n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde- il se leva précipitamment en direction de la porte qu'il déverrouilla et ouvrit à la volée. Une fois la porte ouverte, il laissa une partie de son corps caché aux yeux de son ami.

La main sur une hanche et sa chemise blanche en dehors de son pantalon, Gokudera regarda suspicieusement son Boss puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Tu t'es encore endormi ? Demanda Gokudera

_Oui, répondit Tsuna, bon, explique moi pourquoi tu frappais comme ça à ma porte. Tu voulais quoi ?

_Moi ? Rien du tout, c'est plutôt ton grand-père qui veut quelque chose de toi.

Le châtain arqua un sourcil et regarda l'argenté dénoué sa cravate déjà bien desserré autour de son cou orné d'une chaîne en argent et en or blanc possédant un pendentif. Tsuna vit sans peine que le pendentif était une croix entourée par la ronce des roses puisque de nombreux boutons n'avaient pas été faits.

_Il y a un messager pour toi, continua Gokudera. Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne me répondais alors, pour ne pas dire que tu dormais, j'ai menti en disant que tu devais d'abord terminer un important dossier. Ensuite, je suis revenu et c'est là que j'ai foutu le bordel.

_Ah ça oui ! Tu l'as bien foutu ton bordel, pensa Tsuna._

_Hum…pourquoi il ne m'a pas tout simplement parlé par vidéo ?

_Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Fit Hayato en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais lui dire que t'as terminé.

_OK, merci Hayato, sourit Tsuna en regardant son gardien de la tempête descendre les marches de l'escalier.

Le chef des Vongola ferma sa porte en pensant que Hayato avait toujours son style de je-m'en-fous-de-tout habituel et son air renfrogné, même s'ils étaient tous plus âgés qu'avant. Après tout, les dix dernières années n'avaient que changé leurs aspects physique et n'avaient pas fait grand-chose pour leurs personnalités.

Tsunayoshi ouvrit une porte et se trouva dans une mini salle de bain qu'il avait fait aménager puisqu'il dormait parfois dans son bureau. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis arrangea sa longue natte en la posant sur son épaule droite et en relevant ses cheveux de devant qui, à présent longs, lui couvraient les yeux. Il se regarda dans le miroir, on pouvait aisément lire de la fatigue sur son visage, bien que ses beaux yeux caramel ne soient pas cernés.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et revint s'asseoir à son bureau où il y mit de l'ordre tout en souriant. Il jeta un œil sur le bas de son ventre, la simple évocation de son grand-père l'avait désexcité et c'est plus détendu que le Decimo donna l'autorisation d'entrer au messager qui toquait à sa porte. L'envoyé entra et se courba devant le chef des Vongola qui lui renvoya son salut. Il avança de quelques pas et déposa la lettre possédant la flamme de la dernière volonté du Nono.

_Timoteo-sama vous informe qu'il aimerait avoir votre réponse le plus tôt possible et…que qu'elle que soit qu'elle fut, vous devrez allez en discutez chez lui dans les plus brefs délais.

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête et ouvrit la lettre qu'il commença à lire. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il termina sa lecture, ses yeux étaient devenus dures et sévère et son visage affichait une mine grave. Le Decimo releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant le messager gravement. Il voulait une réponse le plus tôt possible ? Et bien il allait être servi !

_Non ! Dit fermement Tsuna d'une voix grave et forte qu'il ne reconnaissait qu'à moitié.

_De quoi non ? Demanda interloqué le messager.

_Ma réponse est non, j'écris une lettre pour le Nono en lui expliquant mon refus avec une date possible pour se voir, déblatéra Tsunayoshi. Mais tu peux déjà lui dire que je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est non, un point c'est tout !

Le subalterne, bien que surpris par le ton dur du Decimo, ne dit rien du tout et hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Tsunayoshi Vongola était connu pour plusieurs choses dans le monde de la mafia. Il était connu pour avoir d'abord été un grand froussard qui avait révélé un grand potentiel plus tard, il était aussi connu pour avoir un grand cœur d'or et une gentillesse infinie envers tout le monde mais surtout envers ces hommes. Et enfin, il était connu pour sa capacité à analyser les choses et de devenir en un seul instant, un puissant homme d'affaire sérieux et implacable.

Et bien sûr, lorsqu'il était sérieux, cela n'annonçait rien de bon puisqu'il l'était rarement et qu'à la fin, la plupart des fois, une guerre entre deux familles éclatait. Le messager le regarda écrire la lettre avec hargne et se demanda ce que le Nono avait bien put écrire pour mettre son successeur dans un tel état. Il patienta encore un peu en regardant le bureau et sourit, le Decimo avait de très bon goût et restait aussi simple que le Nono en ce qui concernait la décoration des locaux.

Tsuna plia la lettre pour la mettre dans l'enveloppe et apposa sa flamme de dernière volonté sous le regard scrutateur du subalterne qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Decimo Vongola ressemblait énormément au Primo. Ensuite, il prit la lettre, se courba et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle quand Tsuna lui dit :

_N'oublies pas, dis-lui clairement ma réponse et avec les mêmes mots.

L'envoyé se retourna et s'inclina en hochant la tête puis sortit. Une fois la porte refermée, le châtain soupira de mécontentement.

_Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair la dernière fois pourtant ! *Mio Dio ! Le ferait-il exprès en pensant que je flancherais ?! Si c'est ce qu'il pense, il se goure sur toute la ligne ! pensa le successeur du Nono._

Alors que le Sawada se tracassait et était plongé dans ces pensées. Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau sans frapper à la porte et s'approcha du petit tranquillement. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil disponible et regarda son Boss qui avait la tête entre les mains et qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. L'invité-il s'était invité tout seul mais bon- soupira doucement pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur. L'effet fut réussi, dès que le petit châtain avait entendu le soupir qui ne provenait pas de lui, il avait relevé la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_Ah non ! Tout mais pas lui ! pensa le châtain en regardant son invité qui lui fit un sourire dont il avait lui seul le secret._

Voili Voilou, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre qui, je le sais, est très court. Les autres seront plus longs, enfin, cela ne dépend que de vous, donnez-moi des reviews et j'écris le reste ) Non, ce n'est pas du chantage, allez, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commentez.

_Lexique : *Mon Dieu !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Tsuna 1/2

_Disclamairs_ : Les personnages de l'univers KHR ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira ^^.

**Pairing **: Quasiment tous les personnages masculins sont en couple ^^ (je vous laisserais devinez cela au fur et à mesure de l'histoire). Il y aura cependant un Tsuna x Xanxus et un Tsuna x ? (suspens) ainsi que des couples hétéro (je n'avais pas le choix ).

Rating : M

Note 1 : Bonjour, alors je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie les lectrices/lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews. Il y en a qui m'ont fait rire comme celle de Lokitama.

Lokitama : Quand j'ai écrit que la simple évocation de son grand-père l'avait désexcité, je parlais du fait que le Nono ne faisait appel à lui que lorsqu'il y avait un problème, un truc du genre donc ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas tout rabougrie dans ma fic ^^.

The Royal Cat : Non, ce n'est pas le côté sombre de Hayato qui parlait, il était juste de mauvaise humeur (tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre).

Note 2 : Alors, cette note ne va pas plaire à tout le monde et je m'en excuse . La vérité est que mon esprit détraqué à fait germer une autre version de cette histoire. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et c'est le côté abracadabrac de cette fic que je posterais…n'ayez crainte, je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle vous plaise. Bref, en fait, je change de couple principal (ce ne sera plus un X27 bien qu'il y sera) donc, lorsqu'il y aura le lemon de ce mystérieux couple (pas si mystérieux mais bon…), j'effectuerais les modifications nécessaires.

Note 3 : Heu…Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a compris, en cas de problèmes, envoyez-moi un message pour que je puisse mieux expliquer (je suis totalement consciente que je mélange les pinceaux). Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit une nouvelle histoire où le couple principale sera X27 ^^. Son nom est « Mafia » (je sais, je ne me suis pas cassé la tête) et il sera posté très, mais alors là, très rapidement (je l'ai écrit avant ce chapitre), sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : Surprise**_

Dans le bureau du jeune Boss, ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il avait pût faire à Dieu pour mériter cela. Il regarda l'invité brun qui lui fit un autre sourire et détourna la tête en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Sérieusement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit revenu précisément à ce moment ? Il commençait à peine à vraiment se remettre de son rêve et les brides de ce dernier défilaient à nouveau sous ses yeux. Tsunayoshi replongea dans sa paperasse pour essayer de bloquer son esprit de toutes pensées impures, ce qui fut bien évidemment, peine perdu.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi vite, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le plus jeune pour combler le silence.

_La mission n'était pas compliquée, j'aurais dus rentrer depuis deux jours mais j'avais d'autres problèmes à résoudre.

_Avec les autres famiglias ? Lesquelles ?

_Non, ce n'était pas vraiment des problèmes avec les autres familles…bref, voici mon rapport, tu as tous les détails là-dedans. Répondit le plus âgé en sortant un dossier de sa mallette.

Le petit Boss prit le document, le feuilleta pendant quelques secondes et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il prit un petit moment de réflexions avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se relever à toute vitesse de son siège tout en appelant son gardien de la pluie. Le conseiller soupira en sentant que son ex-élève avait encore oublier qu'il devait aller à une réunion. Il le regarda posément chercher comme un fou certaines choses et se leva pour se rendre devant la bibliothèque et y sortir une mallette rouge avec quelques autres papiers. Il remit ensuite le tout au plus petit qui le remercia avant de se diriger vers la porte où du grabuge se faisait entendre par derrière.

_Cazzo* ! Ma io sto dicendo emerge* ! Cria une voix qu'il reconnut à nouveau sans peine.

_Hahaha, désolé mais ça va pas être possible, je dois accompagner Tsuna et….

_Beh andare*! Per esso spezza*!

_Et, continua l'autre sans prendre en compte les mots de son ami, j'ai besoin de récupérer quelques trucs dans la chambre….donc, j'aimerais bien avoir la clé.

Tsuna sortit de son bureau alors que l'échange continuait et il émit un petit soupir devant la scène de ménage. Il espérait ne jamais connaître ça. De toute façon, vu l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'énerver contre lui ou encore de l'insulter. Il perdrait sûrement la vie s'il osait être comme son gardien de la tempête. Il frissonna à cette pensée et patienta. Il évitait de se mêler de la vie de ses amis, il avait suffisamment d'ennuis avec la sienne, merci.

En voyant son Boss, Gokudera essaya de se calmer.

_T'as une clé aussi j'crois, pourquoi tu l'utilises pas ? Demanda l'argenté en changeant de langue.

_Je l'ai aussi oublié dans la chambre, c'est la quatrième fois que je te le dis je pense.

Yamamoto étira un mince sourire, Gokudera ne parlait dans sa langue natale que lorsqu'il était en colère, afin de calmer le jeu, il fit un sourire conciliant mais cela agaça encore plus l'autre homme.

_Pff ! Vaffanculo te *! Démerdes* ! Répliqua Gokudera en prenant une autre direction.

Les trois autres hommes soupirèrent et Yamamoto se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_Attends, tu n'as plus besoin de tes documents ?

_Ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ferai sans…et puis, il est déjà suffisamment énervé comme ça.

_Il t'en veut toujours pour l'autre soir ? Redemanda Tsuna.

Son gardien de la pluie hocha la tête et continua son chemin très vite suivit par le Boss. Reborn avait regardé le tout en silence avant de prendre la même direction que Hayato afin d'avoir des explications sur ce fameux soir.

Arrivez dans la voiture, Yamamoto se mit à la place du conducteur et Tsuna sur celle du passager arrière pour avoir toute la place nécessaire afin de compléter certains documents. Cela était devenu une sorte d'habitude, puisque le châtain était tête en l'air et débordé de travail. Il avait vraiment pris la tête de la famille Vongola après avoir donné sa raclé à Byakuran dans le futur et avoir saisi les ficelles du métier. Mais, l'aide de ses gardiens et de Reborn choisissant de devenir son conseiller était toujours la bienvenue.

En très peu de temps, ils arrivèrent à destination et Tsuna, pas tout à fait prêt s'élança tout de même à l'intérieur du bâtiment où les mafieux s'étaient réunis. Son gardien de la pluie le rassura d'un sourire confiant, s'il y avait un problème, il interviendrait et improviserait, comme d'habitude. C'était pour cela que le petit Boss aimait aller à des réunions avec lui.

Non seulement il l'aidait si besoin était en restant très calme, contrairement à l'argenté qui s'énervait, menaçait ou insultait les autres mafiosos et surtout la Varia. Mais en plus, il détendait l'atmosphère à sa manière, chose dont le châtain lui était très reconnaissant vu la pression ou les commentaires désobligeants venant des autres dirigeants des diverses famiglias. Ils n'acceptaient pas tous et pas totalement de devoir suivre les ordres d'un « jeunot », selon leurs termes, même s'il était le chef de la plus puissante famille.

Le plus petit passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il espérait ne pas avoir à être cassant aujourd'hui et voulut en finir au plus vite afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, dans la chambre du brun, Reborn riait aux éclats sous le regard gêné du gardien de la tempête. S'il avait su que cela aurait déclenché une telle réaction chez le plus âgé, il n'aurait jamais raconté son problème. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça puisqu'il avait une sainte horreur de raconter sa vie. Lorsque le rire du plus âgé s'apaisa un peu, Hayato soupira et alluma une cigarette.

_C'est bon ? T'as fini de te foutre de moi ? Demanda l'argenté en se levant de sa chaise.

_Très franchement ? Non. Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas décidé d'arrêter la fumette ?

_Ouais, mais j'suis plus détendu avec…ça me permet de pas péter un câble certaines fois.

_Je vois…mais bon, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu fasses tout un drame pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

_C'est pas insignifiant, grinça le plus jeune, si tu avais vu comment le Decimo se faisait draguer par toutes les autres cruches, tu n'aurais pas dit ça.

_Il s'est fait draguer ? Demanda Reborn en fixant Hayato.

Il se rendit compte de sa bourde et se maudit, son Boss avait pourtant demandé à ce que personne ne répète cela.

_Heu…Non, enfin, pas vraiment…

_Comment il a réagi ? Demanda le brun qui ne prit même pas en compte la faible négation.

_...Comme Yamamoto, il a souri et rigolé avec eux, comme si ce n'était pas important ou que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

_Je m'en doutais…OK, tu marques un point pour tout à l'heure mais je n'aurais pas réagi comme toi…tu as des réactions trop…explosives.

_Je te rappelle qu'un connard à allègrement tripoter mon mec ! Et au lieu que cet idiot lui foute un pain, il s'est marré ! Purée, il est vraiment trop con.

_Ecco perché ti amo* …

_ Non, j'crois pas. En fait, je ne sais toujours comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un attardé pareil…il est tellement…insouciant. Et puis, tu parles de mes réactions explosives mais j'te rappelle que quand un pauvre mec avait fait du rentre dedans à Tsuna lors d'une fête, tu ne lui avais pas fait de cadeaux.

_Il l'avait mérité, soupira Reborn qui aurait aimé oublié cette histoire.

_Mais bien sûr, dit Hayato en tirant sur sa cigarette. Bref, l'anniversaire du dégénéré de la Varia est passé, celle du Boss est dans trois jours. Tu as fait le nécessaire je présume.

_Tout est prêt. Je me demande même s'il ne l'a pas oublié.

_Je pense qu'il l'a zappé, il est surchargé ces derniers temps et il ne mange pas beaucoup. On a tous essayé mais bon, tu sais comment il peut être têtu des fois.

_Hum, la maison est très calme. Où sont les autres ?

_En mission, ça fait déjà quelques jours mais ils reviendront à temps. Il n'y a que Takeshi et moi pour protéger Tsuna. Il y a eu plusieurs urgences récemment, même Lambo et quelques subalternes ont dut partir, c'est pour te dire…

_Il se passe quoi exactement ? Demanda Reborn en se levant.

_C'hais pas, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles, ils sont injoignables.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, jamais les gardiens, même Hibari, n'auraient laissé Tsuna sans nouvelle depuis autant de temps. Ils savaient tous à quel point il s'inquiétait vite et ils ne se permettraient pas d'être un souci pour lui. Il avait senti que quelque chose de bizarre se passait mais il avait souhaité se tromper, chose bien évidemment, impossible.

Après avoir conseillé à l'argenté de passer l'éponge, il sortit de la chambre en pensant qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et il alla s'occuper de quelques problèmes.

« Problème » ce mot autrefois anodin pour Tsuna était beaucoup utilisé à présent, beaucoup trop à son goût même. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le voir aussi souvent dans sa vie quotidienne aussi, mais cela semblait désormais impossible. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa famille pour comprendre.

Il évita de justesse un bloc de pierre qui allait s'écraser sur sa tête et chercha désespérément son gardien de la pluie à travers la poussière qui était maître dans la grande salle. Il toussota un peu et continua ses recherches en l'appelant à plein poumon sous le regard colérique de Xanxus qui maudissait l'investigateur de ce beau bordel.

En effet, peu de temps après l'arrivée du Decimo et de Takeshi, les mafieux avaient commencé leur réunion. Elle s'était déroulé sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève et qu'un visage apparaisse sur le grand écran de la salle. Ceux qui l'avaient connu en personne avaient frissonné, pesté ou serré les dents alors que les autres avaient juste été étonnés d'avoir pu être piratés.

Le jeune Vongola, avait crus rêvé, il avait souhaité cela de tout son être mais avait été contraint de regarder la réalité en face. Il avait donc posé ses yeux colériques sur le visage souriant de celui qui avait failli détruire le monde dans le futur. Ce même homme avait agrandi son sourire en le voyant et l'avait salué comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, chose qui avait irrité énormément le châtain. Par, la suite, Byakuran s'était présenté comme si de rien n'était et avait évoqué certains faits horribles qu'il comptait concrétiser.

Tout le monde avait protesté à sa manière, entraînant par cela, un énorme brouhaha pendant que des hackeurs avaient tenté de remonter jusqu'à lui sans succès. Il leurs avait ensuite rit au nez en mangeant quelques marshmallows avant de prendre congé en les conseillant d'en faire de même.

A partir de là, toutes les issues avaient été scellés et le bâtiment avait commencé à se disloquer. Une pluie de blocs de pierres s'était donc abattu sur les mafieux qui avaient tous cherché une échappatoire ou à en crée une avec leurs boîtes-armes. Tsunayoshi et Takeshi avait été séparé dans l'agitation et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé avec un Xanxus furax qui avait aussi été séparé de Squalo. C'est donc à ce moment que Tsuna avait évité la masse de pierre tout en criant le nom de son ami, jusqu'à présent, introuvable.

Au contraire de Xanxus, Tsuna s'inquiétait pour son gardien et exerçait une double recherche puisqu'il appelait Squalo par la même occasion. Une poutre vint leur bloquer le passage et à l'aide de ses X-Guns, Xanxus explosa une autre pierre.

_Bordel ! Lorsque je croiserai ce déchet de merde, je ferais plus que l'étouffer avec ses putains de marshmallows !

Tsunayoshi se couva le nez et la bouche avec sa veste lorsqu'un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva et poussa un cri de joie en voyant deux silouhettes familières à travers la poussière. Il s'élança en les appelants et fut sauver par Xanxus d'une autre masse rocheuse. Il le remercia rapidement et continua son chemin.

_Voiii ! Fais attention abruti ! Cria Squalo qui soutenait un Yamamoto blessé.

Tsunayoshi sourit et s'inquiéta de l'état des deux sabreurs.

_On va bien, mais il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Dit le gardien de la pluie.

Le Decimo hocha la tête et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Les différentes couleurs des boîtes-armes le guidèrent sur le chemin jonché de divers obstacles et il passa en mode hyper une fois auprès des autres mafiosos. Il toucha la surface de la porte faite en un alliage inconnu pour lui et fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas utiliser cette technique dans un endroit pareil mais n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il se retourna vers les autres et inspira profondément.

_Eloignez-vous le plus possible de moi ! Je vais créez une issue, dès que vous le pourrez, sortez le plus vite possible !

Tout le monde hocha la tête en pensant que de toute façon, personne n'avait l'intention de s'attarder dans un endroit pareil et fit ce qui était demandé. Ils espérèrent tous que la légendaire force du Dixième soit réelle et certains croisèrent les doigts. Le châtain arrangea sa longue natte et se prépara à exercer sa technique. Une fois les deux flammes stabilisées, il les relâcha afin de causer le maximum de dégâts.

_X-Burner ! Cria le jeune Vongola.

Un immense trou prit la place de la grande porte et tous les autres se précipitèrent vers la sortie. La dislocation fut accélérée à cause de la destruction de la porte et certains reçurent quelques gravas causant quelques blessures. Tsunayoshi resta pour réduire en cendre tous les obstacles menaçant la vie de ses alliés le plus rapidement possible. Et, lorsqu'il fut certain que tous les occupants de la salle avaient été évacués, il sortit à son tour mais n'eut pas leurs chances.

L'immeuble s'écroula et de nombreux gravats et poutres lui tombèrent dessus sous les cris de certains alliés qui l'appréciaient. Yamamoto se dégagea du soutien de Squalo afin d'aller porter secours à son Boss mais s'écroula immédiatement en grimaçant de douleur. Une masse rocheuse était tombée sur sa jambe mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi sérieux. Squalo pesta et l'aida à se relever alors que Xanxus, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut submergé par ses émotions. Un mélange de peur, de colère et de tristesse l'assaillirent et il se dirigea en vitesse vers le dernier endroit où s'était tenu le châtain.

D'autres mafieux lui vinrent en aide afin de retrouver le chef des Vongola en espérant qu'il n'avait pas succombé. Ils ne se pardonneraient jamais d'avoir été, en quelque sorte, la cause de la mort du jeune Boss, jamais. La peur au ventre, Takeshi sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la personne qui deviendrait sûrement folle si leurs craintes se réalisaient. Le reste des sauvés appelèrent chacun des renforts pour diverses raisons : dénicher le « bâtard » de Byakuran, retrouver le Boss, soigner les blesser et nettoyer la zone avant que des regards indiscrets ne remarquent l'incident. Aucun n'était de bonne humeur et ils ne tenaient pas à devoir faire taire quelqu'un dans de pareilles conditions.

Lorsque le correspondant sortit son téléphone, il reçut étrangement des mauvaises ondes, signe de mauvais présage. Il abattu sa dernière cible qui avait tenté de s'enfuir et regarda le numéro entrant avant de répondre. Son inquiétude s'intensifia et il colla l'appareil à son oreille. A peine l'avait-il collé qu'il l'éloigna rapidement en entendant le capharnaüm qui se déroulait du coté e Takeshi. Pour le bien de ses oreilles, il mit le haut-parleur.

_Allo ? Pourquoi il y a autant de bruit ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le tueur en se dirigeant hors de la maison à présent remplie de cadavres.

_Il faut que tu viennes vite ! La réunion est partie en sucette, il a de nombreux blessés et…

_Et quoi ?! Cria Reborn en se mettant instantanément à courir pour rejoindre sa voiture.

_Et…Tsuna est sous les débris, ils sont en train de le chercher mais on ne le retrouve toujours pas.

Sous l'annonce qu'avait prévue Reborn, bien qu'il aurait aimé s'être trompé, il manqua lâcher son portable et inspira pour se calmer, sans grand succès. Un autre bruit vint déranger la communication mais aucun des deux hommes n'y firent pas attention.

_Merda* ! Cazzo* ! C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes où ?

Yamamoto lui donna les coordonnées et raccrocha pour tout de suite appeler Hayato qui manqua ne pas répondre. Il prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette après avoir décrocher. Et, il eut la même réaction que Reborn à cause du bruit. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en se levant précipitamment après que son amant lui est tout raconté. Il avertit les domestiques de la situation et sortit du manoir pour se diriger vers le lieu de la réunion.

Le reste des occupants de la maison se mirent en état d'alerte afin de protéger la base et chacun sortit de leurs habits ou allèrent chercher plusieurs armes. Une fois prêt, chaque personne alla occuper son poste avec une mine sérieuse et toutes les femmes prièrent pour le bien-être de leur Boss tout en restant aux aguets.

Par la durée du trajet et par le fait que le tueur était plus éloigné, Reborn et Hayato arrivèrent en même temps et sortirent de leurs voitures en courant. Puis ils se stoppèrent devant ce spectacle désolant : des blessés, beaucoup trop de blessés, des larmes pour les femmes présentes et des cris de douleurs pour les hommes qui se faisaient soigner sur place. Mais surtout, surtout, les cris de Xanxus sur un corps que les deux hommes reconnurent immédiatement. Gokudera se dirigea vers son amant pour analyser son état puis alla rejoindre Reborn qui appelait un médecin sans succès. Ils étaient tous occupés.

Il regarda le corps ensanglanté de Tsunayoshi et débuta un combat afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Il se pencha vers le châtain pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque et eut un pincement au cœur en constatant à quel point il était faible. Dans son état, le déplacé serait un coup de grâce et il serra poings et dents devant son impuissance. Il n'avait pas amené sa boîte-arme lors de sa mission. Il ne pouvait donc même pas guérir les égratignures de son ex-élève. Il se détesta pour cela et réfléchit à qui pourrait venir soigner le Decimo.

_OH ! Tsuna ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! T'entends !? T'as pas le droit de crever, imbécile ! Cria Xanxus. J'ai appelé Lussuria, il arrive donc crève pas !

La peur de Xanxus mélangée à ses autres sentiments toucha Reborn qui n'avait pas pensé que le Boss de la Varia éprouvait de l'affection pour le plus jeune. Il pensa un court instant que ça pouvait être autre chose mais balaya l'idée, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça alors qu'il pouvait les quitter à tout instant. Il prit la main du châtain avec douceur pour lui montrer qu'il avait des personnes à ses côtés et se retourna brusquement de joie en entendant la voix familière d'un pervers qu'il n'aurait jamais crus être aussi heureux de revoir.

_Waouh, j'ai eu raison de passer dans le coin. Il y a pas mal de dégâts ici, il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant en se dirigeant vers Squalo qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il fut contraint de se déplacé à nouveau puisque l'autre tueur le tirait vers le lieu où se trouvait Tsuna. Dès qu'il vu l'état du jeune homme, il s'assombrit en commença les soins sans perdre de temps. Les explications viendraient plus tard, ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant. Il lui devait beaucoup de choses à ce jeunot, le tirer de la mort ne serait même pas suffisant pour le remercier entièrement.

Shamal avait horreur de soigner les hommes mais il fermait toujours les yeux pour Tsuna, ce petit avait le chic de trouver une raison de lui faire contourner sa morale sélective, toujours, depuis son adolescence. Après avoir essuyé le sang qui recommençait à couler. Shamal utilisa ses moustiques pour diverses choses dont celui de propager une forte dose d'analeptique et d'analgésique dans le corps du blessé afin de l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux

Il continua sur sa lancée et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte, grâce à ses moustiques, des nombreux organes touchés. Il n'avait jamais soigné un Tsunayoshi dans un pareil état et il souhaita réussir de tout son être. Le rythme respiratoire et le rythme cardiaque se firent plus faible et il manqua perdre espoir en regardant les données que rapportaient ses insectes mais n'en montra rien.

_S'il survit dans cet état, c'est que ça putain de malchance l'a enfin quittée. Pensa Shamal._

D'une manière quelconque, le Decimo avait dû penser la même chose ou alors lu dans ses pensées car il sourit doucement et essaya de parler. Mais, ce ne fut qu'une grande quantité de sang qui sortit de sa bouche. Les autres témoins de la scène protestèrent contre cette tentative de dialogue avec véhémence en lui criant de préserver son souffle.

Quelques larmes franchirent la barrière que formaient les paupières closes de Tsunayoshi et elles roulèrent lentement sur son visage juvénile. Elles semblèrent se faire plus abondante car ce visage ayant longtemps exprimé la joie et l'affection fut inondé par des perles salées témoignant une grande tristesse. A cet instant, à peu près tout le monde comprit.

Ce sourire n'était rien de ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

Ce sourire était un adieu.

Un adieu douloureux.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour ce deuxième chapitre, histoire de ne pas pleurer. J'aimerais savoir si cela vous convient d'avoir les traductions à la fin de l'histoire ou si vous préférez les avoir entre parenthèses à côté du mot étranger. Bon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire vos impressions et ce que vous choisissez. Bye ^^.

**Lexique **: *Cazzo= Putain / *Ma io sto dicendo emerge= Mais dégage j'te dis / Beh andare !*= Ben vas-y ! / Per esso spezza !*= Casses-toi ! / Ecco perché ti amo*= C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes / Vaffanculo te*= Rien à foutre/ Démerdes*= Démerdes-toi et Merda= Merde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973 devenue Il fiore del male

Titre : Tsuna 1/2

_Disclamairs_ : Les personnages de l'univers KHR ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira ^^.

**Pairing **: Quasiment tous les personnages masculins sont en couple ^^ (je vous laisserais devinez cela au fur et à mesure de l'histoire). Il y aura cependant un Tsuna x Xanxus et un Tsuna x ? (suspens) ainsi que des couples hétéro (je n'avais pas le choix ).

Rating : M

Note : Bonjour, oui j'avais disparu, me revoilà. Désolée. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^ (ça vous choque que je ne déballe pas ma life, hein ^^).

_**Chapitre 3 : Décision implacable**_

_Le vide…_

_Les ténèbres…_

_La solitude…_

_Le froid glacial…_

_La désorientation…_

_Là où je suis, il n'y a personne…_

_Je ne vois rien, même pas mon propre corps dont je n'ai aucune sensation…Les ténèbres ont tout englouti…C'est l'obscurité totale…_

_Alors je crie… afin que quelqu'un me réponde mais, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche béante…_

_Je n'entends rien, pas un seul bruit, rien…tout est silencieux…_

_Je ne sais pas où je suis. La solitude m'étreint et me fait paniquer. J'essaie de bouger, de crier mais je n'y arrive pas…_

_Tout est froid, c'est un lieu inconnu d'un froid glacial où il n'y a rien et où les ténèbres sont les maitresses… Elles absorbent tout, moi y compris, je sens que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de me perdre moi-même…_

_T…su..na

_J'essaie de lutter, mon esprit lutte, mais mon corps à déjà abandonné la bataille…bientôt, ma conscience déclarera aussi forfait… je sens que ma fin est proche…la preuve, j'ai crus entendre une voix…je délire...pauvre de moi…_

_Tsu…na !

_Attends, j'ai rêvé ? Non ! Là ! Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, c'était flou, la voix était déformée mais je sens que l'on m'a appelé. Je ne rêve pas, quelqu'un a crié mon nom n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Tsun..a !

_Encore ! Je l'entends à nouveau, mais je ne peux rien dire…les sensations de mon corps reviennent petit à petit et j'ai la gorge aussi sèche que le désert. Mes yeux s'ouvrent un peu, ma vision est trouble à cause des larmes que contiennent mes paupières mais aussi à cause d'un liquide carmin… c'est quoi ? Du sang ? En tout cas, ça pique…_

_Tsuna !

_La lumière m'éblouit…Ma vision se stabilise quelque peu. Je distingue des formes…c'est un homme ! Je le vois, oui, je le vois...il me rappelle quelqu'un… mais qui ? C'est bon, je ne suis plus tout seul ! J'aimerais répondre mais j'ai mal. Mon corps tout entier semble avoir été écrasé, comme si je m'étais pris un bâtiment…ça fait mal, vraiment mal…_

_Tsunayoshi ! C'est bien, garde les yeux ouverts, tu vas t'en sortir !

_Aïe ! J'ai du mal à respirer, c'est douloureux...Et puis, pourquoi il crie comme ça ? Il me casse les oreilles…ça me fatigue de l'entendre, j'aurais dû garder les yeux fermés finalement…aaah, je suis si fatigué tout à coup._

_Eh ! Ne nous quitte pas ! Reste éveillé ! Non ! Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Non !

_La douleur est trop intense, mon corps me fait trop mal, je suis fatigué aussi, toutes mes forces me quittent…pardon, mais je vais dormir encore un peu…_

Puis…

C'est à nouveau, les ténèbres…

Deux mois plus tard…

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_C'est quoi ce bruit agaçant ?!_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Et ça continue en plus ?!_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Que quelqu'un stoppe ce bruit bon sang !_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Non, franchement, j'en ai marre. Je vais le faire moi-même._

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Attends, il y a un problème là…pourquoi je ne sens plus mes jambes ?! Et je suis où là ? Pourquoi la salle me fait penser à une chambre d'hôpital ?!_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Je n'arrive pas à parler. J'ai trop soif. En plus, il n'y a que mes doigts qui bougent, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Ce bruit, il est régulier et vraiment chiant…il vient d'où que je fasse exploser sa provenance ?_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_OK…Je vois, c'est un cardiogramme…Donc, il est utile…Je suis bel et bien à l'hôpital et apparemment, je suis dans un sale état…_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Je bouge mes doigts afin d'attraper ce qui me permet d'appeler le médecin…comment on appelle ça déjà ?_

Tiip….tiip…tiip

_Ah ! Bizarre, je sens que quelqu'un est à côté de moi, je touche les cheveux de cette personne apparemment ...hum, c'est doux…_

_Humm…Ju…Judaïme ?

_Ah ! Cette voix me dit quelque chose. Je remue à nouveau les doigts et d'un coup, la personne se relève...J'aperçois son visage et je souris…Hayato…_

_Judaïme ?! Tu es réveillé ?! Attends ! Je vais te prendre à boire ! Et je vais appeler un médecin ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Il sort en courant, se précipite vers la porte où il revient trois minutes plus tard avec une carafe d'eau, un médecin et une infirmière…

Le médecin, arrivé dans la salle, ausculta avec soin Tsuna et marqua ses analyses en faisant des commentaires pendant que le petit Boss buvait de l'eau grâce à l'aide de Hayato. Après avoir avalé quatre verres d'eau, Tsuna essaya de parler pour remercier son bras-droit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya à nouveau sans succès.

Le médecin hocha la tête et se mis dans le champ de vision de Tsuna pour lui informer la nouvelle… plutôt les nouvelles…

_Decimo Vongola…Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de Dino Cavallone depuis l'incident de la réunion où une partie du bâtiment s'est effondré sur vous…vous vous en rappelez ?

Tsuna haussa les sourcils de surprise, sembla réfléchir puis donna un hochement de tête positif.

_Dès lors, votre état critique laissait penser que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas…surtout si l'on se rend compte des litres de sang que vous avez perdu…Si Shamal n'avait pas été là, à l'heure qu'il est, pardonnez ma franchise, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui.

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il s'en rendait très bien compte. En voyant le regard du docteur, il eut la gorge nouée et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il essaya de changer de position pour cacher son trouble mais fut étonné lorsque ses jambes ne répondirent pas. Il leva la tête vers le médecin pour une explication qu'il connaissait déjà au fond de lui.

_Hum…En effet, je suis au regret de vous annoncer une pareille nouvelle mais…vous êtes infirme…

Le choc se lit dans les yeux de Tsuna et la panique sembla l'emporter.

_Vous avez aussi les cordes vocales très abîmées…il est possible que vous ne puissiez plus jamais prononcer le moindre son, ajouta le docteur d'un air contrit.

Les mains de Tsuna s'accrochèrent à la chemise grise de Gokudera avec la force du désespoir. Comment ? Il était infirme et muet ? Pourquoi ? Il semblait poser ces deux questions mais Gokudera détourna la tête. Les yeux de Tsuna s'emplirent de larmes qu'il essaya de contenir face aux personnes présentes dans la salle mais c'était peine perdue.

Face aux larmes du petit Boss, l'infirmière détourna les yeux et le médecin s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus doux dans son annonce. Gokudera, prit entre ses bras son ami qui trempa sa chemise de larmes. Le docteur fit signe à sa collègue qu'il était temps de partir mais il crut bon d'ajouter quelque chose avant :

_Vous savez, avec un traitement, vous reparlerez très bientôt…Et vos jambes sont presque guéries…vous êtes restez deux mois dans le coma, avec quelques mois de plus, vous pourrez passer à la rééducation et marchez comme avant.

Tsuna ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le docteur et se blottissait le plus que possible à Hayato.

Le docteur sût qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la salle et déposa une ardoise avec un feutre effaçable afin de permettre à Tsuna de communiquer. Suite à cela, il partit.

Les deux amis restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Tsuna ne cessent. Avec une infinie douceur, Gokudera essuya le visage du châtain et lui sourit.

_J'ai averti tout le monde de ton réveil mais ils ne pourront peut-être pas venir aujourd'hui…ni même demain d'ailleurs…

Tsuna interrogea du regard Hayato en craignant une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il venait de se réveillez et était encore un peu déboussolé, il fallait le ménager et pas l'accueillir avec des maux.

_Après ton accident, Byakuran, ce salopard, en a profité pour tendre ses filets. Il nous a causé pas mal de dommages et a tenté de nous faire entrer en conflits avec les autres familles de manière indirect, ça a failli de marcher d'ailleurs mais on a réussi à garder la situation sous contrôle.

Hayato regarda la mine soucieuse de Tsuna puis décrocha rapidement son portable où après quelques secondes de conversation, il se releva et prit sa veste.

_Je vais devoir te laisser Juudaime, mais ne t'en fais pas, Reborn vient te tenir compagnie.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce et il voulut exprimer son opposition par un cri qui bien sûr ne franchi jamais ses lèvres. Il gribouilla alors rapidement son refus sur l'ardoise et Hayato, surpris paru embêté.

_Juudaime, je te jure que j'aurai aimé rester à tes côtés, surtout à cause de ta nouvelle condition mais en ton absence, Nono a pris les rênes de la famiglia et m'a ordonné de venir immédiatement. Il faut que je lui annonce convenablement ta situation et les mesures à prendre pour ton rapide rétablissement.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Tsuna et il finit par acquiescer, sans perdre plus de temps, le gardien de la tempête sortit de la chambre et se précipita vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Quant à Tsuna, il mordit avec rage ses lèvres jusqu'au sang tout en serrant les draps à en faire les jointures de ces mains devenir blanches. Il préférait encore voir Hibari ou même Xanxus plutôt que Reborn pendant un moment pareil. Il ne supporterait pas le regard que son ancien tuteur pourrait poser sur lui en apprenant qu'il était non seulement muet mais aussi infirme.

Il refusait qu'il le voir dans un tel état. Le regard d'Hibari ou de Xanxus le mettrait mal à l'aise car ces deux-là montrerait soit un visage impassible, soit du mépris pour sa faiblesse mais il ne pourrait pas aussi bien encaisser le regard de Reborn.

Il sortit de ces pensées en voyant qu'il avait tâché le drap blanc de son sang et se lécha les lèvres pour stopper la coulée. Il devait tout faire pour que Reborn ne le voie pas ainsi, même si cela pouvait paraitre stupide.

Fort de sa conviction, il repoussa son drap et regarda ses jambes avec colère comme si, juste avec ce regard, elles se mettraient à bouger. Il prit sa première jambe, la porta et la posa au sol avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il en fit de même pour l'autre et il mordit à nouveau ses lèvres en voyant comment ce simple petit effort lui en avait couté. Il prit appui sur la commande disposé près de lui et tenta de se lever mais il s'écroula brutalement sur le sol.

Il cogna le sol de son poing avec rage et tenta à nouveau de crier mais la réalité lui infligea une seconde gifle qui fit naître en lui un immense désespoir. Il tenta de ramper au sol pour se mettre à l'abri d'un quelconque regard et sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux lorsque son impuissance s'étalait dans son esprit.

Il se trouvait devant un gouffre, un gouffre immense qui paraissait sans fin et sans issue. Il pleura en mutilant à nouveau ses lèvres et commençait à s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'une voix grave et familière l'interpella.

_Tsuna !

Il n'avait même pas besoin de détourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il frappa violemment sa tête contre le carreau et recommença à deux reprises avant que le nouvel arrivant trop choqué par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne réagisse.

_Bordel Tsuna ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le châtain aurait voulu lui répondre avec ironie qu'il testait juste la solidité du sol mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre ces petits plaisirs.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux se rapprocha de lui et à peine peut-il touché le bras de son boss qu'il fut violemment repoussé. Enfin, aussi violemment que le pouvait une personne à terre et d'une seule main.

_Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Tsunayoshi regarda pour la première fois le brun et le regretta en décelant ce que ces yeux noirs exprimaient. Un sanglot l'étrangla et il enfoui sa tête entre ces bras comme pour y disparaitre. Il avait lu ce qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais voir dans les yeux de Reborn : de la pitié. Il se sentait si nul, si sale et si misérable qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il crève durant cet incident.

Reborn passa une main sur son visage, l'air las et se pencha pour toucher son Boss qui cette fois, ne réagit pas. Il releva Tsuna de sol et le garda dans ces bras pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Cependant, le regard de Tsuna était comme éteint. Il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle, juste des larmes et il semblait fixer un point invisible.

Reborn regarda les lèvres de Tsunayoshi et ferma douloureusement les yeux en voyant à quel point il ne les avait pas ménagées. Au lieu de le remettre dans son lit. Reborn s'assit sur la chaise destiné aux visiteurs et berça Tsuna toujours inerte dans ces bras.

En entendant Hayato lui annoncer la nouvelle qui lui avait fait l'effet de se faire heurter contre un camion, il savait que Tsunayoshi réagirait ainsi et qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas le rencontrer. Il s'était alors composé un masque impassible pour que le petit châtain ne discerne pas ces réelles émotions mais en le voyant ainsi par terre essayer de ramper, il avait brisé tout cela. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si sa nouvelle condition ne le touchait pas. Il était rare qu'il montre ces émotions et dans ces rares fois, Tsuna était toujours impliqué.

Il essuya du revers de la veste noir le sang qui trainait toujours sur le visage de Tsuna, en même temps que ces larmes qui s'étaient taries pour laisser deux sillonnés salés.

Il lui baisa le front et le serra plus fortement contre lui. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui ne lui firent aucune réaction puis il le déposa doucement sur le matelas.

La tête légèrement de travers, les yeux éteints, la bouche un peu entrouverte et le corps mou, le tueur à gage avait l'impression de fixer une marionnette, une poupée grandeur nature.

Il enfourna ces mains dans ces poches et se dirigea vers le bureau des médecins. Une fois arrivé, un médecin sortit et après une brève explication des faits, il fit sa demande.

_J'aimerai ramener mon Boss à la maison, je pense qu'il y serait mieux.

Le médecin secoua la tête de négation.

_Selon les résultats, nous devons le garder encore deux semaines avant qu'il puisse retourner chez lui. Il semblerait qu'il soit en état de choc et d'abnégation de la réalité. Nous craignons qu'il ne soit pas à l'abri d'une dépression et d'une tentative de suicide.

Reborn venait tout juste de rencontrer ce médecin, mais il commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs.

_Ecoute toubib, Tsuna, tu ne le connais pas, que de nom. Tes diagnostics, je m'en tape, ok ? Tout le monde peut dire qu'il est dans un état de déséquilibre, ça crève les yeux ! Mais le connaissant, c'est clair qu'il ne va pas se rétablir et va même songer à mettre fin à ces jours dans un tel endroit. Un hôpital est en lui-même dépressif, ça va empirer son état, laisse-moi l'emmener !

_Non répondit le médecin.

_Bordel !

Reborn avait hurlé ce mot car il en avait sérieusement marre de ces cons à blouse blanche qui faisaient de longues études et qui n'y comprenaient rien en fait.

_Quand il sera dans un état de danger pour lui-même tu vas lui passer la camisole de force putain ?!

_Si c'est nécessaire, oui, puis nous le placerons parmi les meilleurs psychiatres.

La rage s'alluma dans les yeux couleur ténèbres du tueur et il serra la mâchoire en faisant ressentir au médecin à quel point il l'avait contrarié, rien que par sa posture.

_Ose seulement…

Le ténébreux avait sifflé ces deux mots entre ces lèvres de manières si menaçantes que le médecin en frémit jusqu'à la pointe de ces cheveux.

Il se détourna de lui, coupant ainsi le médecin dans son élan de parole et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre de Tsunayoshi.

En y rentrant, il le trouva dans la même position qu'il l'avait quitté mais cette fois-ci, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air de s'être endormi. Cependant, une autre personne était dans la pièce et même s'il se montrait hostile en sa présence, il se tint bien pour une fois.

_Tu fais quoi là ?

_Ch'ui venu voir comment il allait… Ça pose problème ?

Reborn regarda les yeux carmin de Xanxus puis le visage endormi de Tsuna. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte.

_Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

_J't'ai vu parlé au toubib. Alors ?

L'ex tuteur réfléchi à s'il devait dire les faits clairement à Xanxus ou s'il devait les lui cacher. Il opta pour le premier choix. De toute façon, il en serait au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre, autant éviter d'envenimer la situation.

_Il est muet…déclara-t-il en guettant la réaction du Boss de la Varia.

Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils à la nouvelle mais également car il sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

_Et ?

_Et infirme, souffla Reborn.

Xanxus en resta bouche bée.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_Je ne suis pas comme toi, mes blagues ne sont pas de si mauvais gouts.

Les hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et serrèrent leurs poings comme une promesse silencieuse.

_Bâtard, ne m'oblige pas à te refaire le portrait

_Et toi, ne m'oblige pas à te buter, siffla Reborn dont les nerfs chauffaient de plus en plus.

Un mouvement vers le lit du patient firent les deux hommes arrêter leurs querelles et ils observèrent Tsuna se débattre dans son sommeil.

_Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, dit Reborn.

Xanxus voulu le contredire mais compte tenu de la situation, il décida de repasser plus tard pour parler à Tsuna.

Il se leva donc avec lenteur du siège et se dirigea vers la porte, la main sur la poignée avant d'arrêter son geste et de lancer un regard en coin à Reborn.

_La Varia a fait des prisonniers de la famille Millefiore. Pense à eux si Tsuna à besoin de se défouler. Je les garderai bien au chaud.

Reborn eut un sourire cruel et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ensuite Xanxus sorti sans un mot de plus.

Il se dirigea vers la chaise pour veiller sur Tsuna jusqu'au lendemain mais en le voyant trembler et murmurer des mots qu'il ne parvenait à lire sur ces lèvres, il changea d'option. Il retira ces chaussures, posa sa veste sur la chaise et entra dans le lit du Boss. Il le prit ensuite dans ces bras et posa sa tête sur son torse, de sorte à ce qu'il se sente protéger.

L'après-midi déclina ainsi et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Tsuna se réveilla en se sentant légèrement compressé dans un étau de chaleur. Il se décolla légèrement pour voir à quoi était du cela et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le visage de Reborn. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait une telle proximité et qu'il le voyait dormir.

Il se rappela des évènements de la veille et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi. Les médecins diraient que c'était due à un traumatisme, lui dirai simplement qu'il avait été con. Un beau con s'il vous plait, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Il avait toujours voulu que Reborn le reconnaisse comme son égal. Depuis ces treize ans, quand le tueur avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie, il avait souhaité briller à ses yeux. Lui ressembler, pouvoir gérer une situation de crise avec calme, être fort, respecté et craint de tous. Il l'avait envié malgré son statut physique de bébé car la façon dont son entourage parlait de lui montrait qu'il n'était pas un gugusse.

Et maintenant qu'il avait grandi et muri, qu'il avait pris de l'âge, de l'expérience et de la sagesse, il ne voulait plus paraitre faible à ses yeux. C'était surtout la manière dont Reborn le voyait qui comptait pour lui. Le reste, il s'en fichait.

Mais malgré tout cela, il avait tout de même agi comme un con.

Il passa une main sur le visage de son ancien tuteur et lui sourit quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Reborn le regarda sans rien dire et rapprocha son corps du sien encore plus si cela était possible. Il souleva la jambe de Tsuna et la passa sur lui en la caressant.

Il savait que le plus jeune avait besoin de tendresse. Et lui de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en voulait pas aussi.

Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse, non. C'était plutôt pour les rapprocher car il sentait qu'après l'annulation de la malédiction, un mur, assez mince mais tout de même un mur s'était créé entre eux.

Le petit boss passa sa main dans les cheveux corbeaux délicieusement doux et emporté par la tendresse du mouvement, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Il approcha son visage de Reborn et frotta doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulut se déplacer pour se mettre sur Reborn mais son handicap l'en empêcha.

La colère de son impuissance revint comme un raz de marée en lui et il ne put que froncer les sourcils en ayant les yeux embués.

Il en avait marre !

Reborn en fut alarmé et s'enquit de son état, rendant la situation plus difficile pour Tsunayoshi qui ne pouvait même plus parler.

_Tu veux t'en aller ?

Tsuna calma ses larmes et acquiesça.

Il étouffait ici.

_Où voudrais tu aller ? A la maison ?

D'un hochement de tête, il signifia sa négation.

_Alors où ?

A ce moment, Hibari et Fon entrèrent ensemble.

_Pourquoi pas en Chine ? Proposa Hibari.

Reborn ne se soucia pas de l'arrivée des deux hommes, ni qu'ils le trouvent des une telle situation avec Tsuna. Mis à part le petit boss, tout le monde se doutai des sentiments de l'Arcobaleno envers le decimo. Tsuna lui était rouge pivoine et se cachai sous son oreiller.

_Qu'y va-t-il de bénéfique là-bas pour lui ?

_Le recul, les sources thermales et le calme, énuméra Fon.

_On aura qu'à informer les gardiens de l'état de santé de Tsuna ainsi que son grand père et le lieu où il se trouve. Pour le reste, on le déclarera mort, le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

Tsuna se releva sur ces coudes, l'air estomaqué.

_C'est une bonne idée, dit Reborn. Byakuran sera induit en erreur et continuera de nous attaquer, certes, mais il ne s'en prendra pas à toi puisque tu es mort. Enfin, il te croira mort.

_Il nous faut un corps pour les obsèques, pensa tout haut Hibari. Trop de personnes ont vu ton corps intact sous les catacombes pour croire que ton corps a disparu lors de cet épisode.

_L'incinération ? Proposa Fon.

_Ce sera suspect, il leur faut une preuve de la mort de Tsuna, dit Hibari.

Les trois hommes réfléchirent puis Tsunayoshi, le choc passé, prit son ardoise pour communiquer. Il la frappa à la rambarde du lit pour attirer leurs attentions et leurs montra l'ardoise.

_On pourrait demander à Soichi, Spanner et Mukuro de travailler sur un humanoïde illusoire, lut Reborn. Oui, c'est une excellente idée, ça devrait fonctionner. Donnons leurs trois jours, ils sont malins, ça devrait leur suffire.

_Le problème, c'est que Mukuro est toujours emprisonnée par les Vindice, rappela Fon.

A nouveau, Tsuna gribouilla sur son ardoise et ce que les hommes y lurent les laissèrent sans voix. En tout cas, cela plût à Hibari qui fit remonter son pseudo-Boss dans son estime. Il n'était pas redevenu l'herbivore de sa jeunesse, heureusement. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait personnellement chargé de lui faire redevenir celui qui avait su gagner son respect.

Il est temps de le libérer, avait écrit Tsunayoshi. Vindice ou pas.

Pour quelqu'un comme Tsunayoshi, savoir l'un de ces gardiens en prison était insupportable. D'accord ce type était un psychopathe en puissance mais il était toujours venu lorsque Chrome était en difficulté et donc venu les aider. Il faisait partie de la famiglia, et on ne laisse pas un membre de sa famille dans la mouise. Cette situation avait assez duré.

Les trois hommes n'embronchèrent pas. Ils avaient prêté serment au Decimo et le respecterait, quel qu'en soit ces choix. Même les Arcobaleno, voyant la menace que représentait Byakuran s'était uni à la famille Vongola pour le remercier d'avoir contribué au soulèvement de la malédiction et le protéger.

On pourrait les considérer comme la deuxième sous unités des Vongola : la Varia et les Arcobaleno.

Reborn chargea Hibari et Fon de propager les nouvelles et de mettre les plus proches de Tsuna dans la confidence. Eux, devraient quitter immédiatement l'hôpital pour faire leurs valises et repartir dans un avion public pour ne pas attirer l'attention vers la Chine.

Il décida de séparer les tâches par l'envoi de plusieurs messages. A Kyoko, il chargea la tâche de préparer le sac de Tsuna. A I-pin, celui de réservé un billet d'avion en classe moyenne pour la chine. A Chrome, celui d'avertir Mukuro de sa prochaine libération et à Takeshi, celui de faire son sac. Pour ce voyage, il comptait amener Takeshi, Fon, et Kyoya qui les rejoindraient plus tard. Tsuna comprendrait ce choix rapidement de toute façon.

Il savait qu'il privait la famille de ces meilleurs éléments mais il n'avait pas le choix. Eux devraient non seulement servir à brouiller les pistes en partant avec le jet privé des Vongola, après les obsèques mais aussi à la réhabilitation de Tsuna.

Il aurait aussi besoin de Spanner mais cela pouvait attendre.

Pour l'instant, il préparait Tsuna à son départ de l'hôpital. Une infirmière entra et fut surprise de le voir porter le jeune homme vers la douche.

_Laissez-moi faire voyons, c'est mon travail.

Très franchement, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le touche mais son arrivée lui permettrai de gagner du temps. Il laissa alors Tsuna à ses bons soins et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin qui l'avait agacé la veille.

Il rentra sans frapper, et se glissa dans le bureau avec la discrétion du tueur qu'il était.

Il braqua son arme sur le médecin et patienta pour qu'il le voie. Il voulait que ses victimes voient leur assassin, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Interloqué, le médecin ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et Reborn tira sur lui.

L'homme leva les yeux surpris vers lui et regarda la tache rouge se répandre sur sa chemise blanche. Il tendit la main vers Reborn et s'affaissa sur son bureau, parmi les dossiers qu'il était en train de compléter.

Ça lui apprendrait à contrarier un Hitman.

Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau. Des bruits d'explosions se firent entendre et secouèrent le bâtiment.

_Putain ! ça va pas recommencer, cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son protégé.

Quand il entra, avec une vitesse déconcertante, il changea d'arme et logea une balle dans la tête et dans la poitrine du type qui avait brisé le cou de l'infirmière et qui s'apprêtai à abuser de Tsuna nu, drapé dans une serviette.

Le sang gicla sur le jeune homme et ces yeux se remplirent de terreur. Il avait vu des gens mourir, il en avait lui-même tué. Mais là, ce qu'il avait vécu, son actuelle situation et ce qui se passait maintenant était trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer toute les informations.

Il regarda le sexe de son potentiel violeur à l'air libre devenir mou et le sang se répandre dansa salle. Il eut un haut le cœur qu'il contint de justesse. Il n'avait même pas pu se sauver quand l'assassin l'avait envoyé contre le coin de son mur pour effectuer sa sale besogne. Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Que ce serait-il passé si Reborn n'était pas intervenu ? Il le savait, mais rejetait fortement l'idée.

_On est attaqué ils ont trouvé l'hôpital sous terrain. On doit y aller.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de Tsuna, ce dernier tenta de lui échapper, les fesses à l'air.

Reborn dut faire un effort afin de ne pas boguer sur le derrière crémeux de son ancien élève pour l'aider

_Je t'en prie Tsuna, faut y aller. Tu sais que je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il enjamba le cadavre et prit le bras de Tsuna qui le repoussa à nouveau.

Il le prit de force dans ces bras et le jeta sur le lit.

_Puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre, j'vais te passer l'envie de gigoter.

Il retira sa veste et dénoua sa cravate ainsi que sa ceinture. Augmentant l'effroi de Tsuna qui pensait qu'il le violerait.

_Je baise qu'avec les gens consentant, dit-il crument.

Il banda les yeux de son boss avec sa cravate, lui fit enfiler sa veste qui semblait être une robe de mauvais goût sur Tsuna, lui noua les mains avec sa ceinture et le porta comme un sac à patate en lui collant une tape sur le derrière pour lui signifier de rester tranquille.

Il sorti un briquet et mit le feu dans l'ancienne chambre de Tsuna.

Tout en se précipitant vers la sortie de secours, il contacta Dino.

_Allo ? répondit celui-ci en haletant.

_Ton hôpital est attaqué !

_Je sais, je suis dehors avec une voiture pour ramener Tsuna, t'es ou ?

_J'arrive, fais en sorte que personne ne nous voies et disperse tes hommes pour sortir les autres patients.

Il entendit un éboulement bien plus loin de sa position et serra les dents.

_Grouilles, j'ai pas envie de crever sous des tonnes de terre.

Il raccrocha et se mit à courir, toujours avec un Tsuna survolté et belliqueux sur l'épaule.

Sur son chemin, il tua bon nombre des hommes Millefiore et arrivé à la sortie, il changea le Decimo de position, de manière à dissimulé son visage. Dino les attendait effectivement à la sortie secrète de l'hôpital et ils montèrent sans perdre un instant.

Les hommes de Dino n'eurent pas le temps d'agir aussi efficacement que souhaité que l'hôpital s'écroula. Et fermant les yeux face à cette seconde catastrophe, Dino digéra ces pertes amères.

Il roula sans prendre en compte la vitesse vers l'une des bases secrètes Vongola et ne parla pas durant tout le voyage. Il avait revêtu une perruque et des lunées de soleil pour être moins remarquable. Reborn quant à lui était allongé sur Tsuna et le protégeait de son corps contre tout ce qui pourrait survenir

Plus pour calmer son ancien élève que par réelle envie, il passa sa main sous la chemise et attrapa la virilité de ce dernier. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et Reborn le senti durcir dans sa main. Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant, mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire.

_Restes tranquille si tu veux vivre Tsuna no baka, souffla le tueur.

Jusqu'à la fin du voyage, Tsuna se tint tranquille et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans la base elle aussi souterraine, mais beaucoup mieux dissimulée et garder que l'hôpital de Dino, que Reborn se releva.

Il sorti de la voiture et sans prêter attention à la chaise roulante que Haru avait apporté.

_Dino, assure toi que mes ordres aient été appliqué, Haru, met la base en code diamant et prend les mesures nécessaires.

Il porta Tsuna jusqu'à sa chambre et le posa sur son lit. Il fit son sac en silence et une fois terminé, retira les liens qui entravaient le châtain.

Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme ne le regarda pas. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin en le touchant ainsi mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix surtout. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

_Ecoute Tsuna. Tout celui se passe va trop vite. Je le conçois que tu sois perdu, mais n'oublie pas que tu es un Parrain de la Mafia. C'est à toi de nous guider, alors quand t'as commencé à perdre les pédales, j'ai trouvé que ça pour te refroidir.

Il ne lui adressa toujours aucun regard.

_Dans tous les cas, je m'excuse. On va se préparer et tu dicteras les prochaines actions car il est probable que les familles alliées se retournent contre nous face à tant de pertes. Voilà pourquoi j'ai déclenché « il codice diamante ». J'ai assez usé de mes pouvoirs de tuteur alors ressaisi toi.

Reborn prit des vêtements propres et s'approcha pour les enfiler à Tsunayoshi qui ne le regarda toujours pas, mais qui se laissa faire au moins. Le jeune homme savait que Reborn détestait qu'il l'ignore alors à chaque fois qu'il se sentait froissé, il usait de cette carte. Le tueur le savait et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus mais il ne faisait, à chaque fois, aucun commentaire.

Avec beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas reluqué le plus jeune, le tueur avait fini sa tâche et s'était dirigé vers la salle d'eau pour se changer aussi.

C'était à croire que cette journée testait son self-control. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'occasions où le corps délicieusement attirant du Decimo était rien qu'à sa portée mais que pourtant, par son code de l'éthique il ne pouvait toucher.

_Ne me teste pas trop Seigneur, je ne suis qu'un homme_, pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sorti frais et dispo. Il vit Haru dans sa chambre, près de Tsuna qui se trouvait maintenant sur un fauteuil roulant et ne releva pas. L'ampleur du code y était due.

_Alors ? Demanda Reborn en termina de lacer sa cravate sous le regard étrange de Tsuna.

_Le repas est servie et ceux présents nous attendent en bas, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans perdre de temps.

Tsuna la suivie de son fauteuil électrique qui avait sûrement été faire par Spanner et Soichi.

Il le suivit calmement et arriver dans l'immense salon, il sourit devant la belle assemblée.

Tsuna lui, garda le visage fermé. Il posa des petits électrodes sur ces tempes et de la tristesse passa dans ces yeux.

_Bonsoir, dit-il.

L'assemblée fut très surprise et lui répondirent chaleureusement.

Il n'avait pas recouvert la voix mais grâce à ces deux ingénieurs, il pourrait communiquer d'une façon en tout point semblable à la parole.

Ses yeux passèrent sur Kyoya qui portait une chemise violette et un costume noir, sur Takeshi dont la chemise était beau foncé, sur Hayato qui portai lui du rouge, sur Ryohei qui portai du jaune, sur Lambo qui avait mis du vert et sur Chrome qui avait mis du noir. Puis son regard passa sur Kyoko avait revêtu un ensemble rose pastelle et sur Haru qui en portait un semblable marron. Cependant à part Fon, Colonel et Reborn, les autres Arcobaleno étaient absents. Spanner et Soichi étaient là, dans leurs éternelles combinaisons d'ingénieurs. Dino arriva et se plaça dans la foule, rejoins également par Reborn.

Tsuna se passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux détachés.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes menacer de franchir ses paupières. C'était si bon de les revoir et de pouvoir entendre sa voix à nouveau, même si ce n'était pas de ces cordes vocales que cela sortait.

Cette fois ci, un éclair de détermination illumina son regard.

_Si « il codice diamante » a été déclenché, ce n'est pas pour rien.

L'assemblée repris son sérieux.

_Byakuran mérite une bonne raclée en hommage à tous ces morts. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Comme vous le savez et pouvez le constater, son avant dernière frappe m'a bien marqué.

A nouveau, le silence était maitre.

_J'aurai besoin de chacun de vous pour cette contre-attaque qui sera plutôt du genre progressive mais bien sanglante.

Il croisa les bras et ces yeux se durcirent.

_En premier lieu, dans ce délais de trois jours, à compter d'aujourd'hui, Spanner et Soichi travailleront sur un humanoïde me ressemblant pour me faire passer pour mort. J'aurai besoin de mon second gardien de la brume pour parfaire l'illusion. L'aide de Mammon n'est pas nécessaire alors ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger. Chrome, que t'as t'il dit ?

_Chrome s'avança, plus confiante grâce à l'âge et parla d'une voix claire en tout point semblable à celle de Mukuro.

_Hein, c'est pas trop tôt mon petit Tsuna. Mais je te préviens que les Vindice sont tenaces et me veulent que pour moi. Dis-moi ce que j'ai à faire et j'exécuterai.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage juvénile de Tsuna, il avait également réussit à obtenir le respect de Mukuro.

_Merci Chrome. Tu peux lui dire que j'aimerai une illusion pour mes jambes et ma voix, du même style que celle te maintenant en vie pendant trois heures environ, je pense que ça suffira et que tu pourras tenir quand ton lien sera interrompu.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Mukuro était puissant mais il ne pourrait pas maintenir impeccablement l'illusion de deux personnes pendant aussi longtemps.

_Ensuite, Fon, Takeshi et Kyoya, vos sacs sont-ils prêt ?

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

_Ma mort a-t-elle été annoncé ?

_Oui, la rumeur est en train de se propager. L'attaque de Byakuran a été un bon tremplin.

_Ce n'était pas Byakuran, dit Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde sursauta.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Soichi. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_La technique qu'à utiliser mon assassin appartient à une famille alliée. Je transmettrai le message à la varia. Ils seront chargés de sa surveillance puis de son extermination.

Son ton était calme mais dur comme l'acier. On sentait qu'il ne permettrait aucune réponse.

_Spanner et Soichi, ce délai vous sera suffisant ?

Les deux ingénieurs sourirent en réponse, et cela plut à Tsuna.

_Dino, je veux que tu organises une réunion avec Uni et le nono puis une réunion nos familles alliées, quelques jours avant l'exécution des traitres. Tu sais de quoi tu devras traiter.

Dino obtempéra et passa une main dans ces cheveux. Son ami s'était tellement endurci, la douleur changeait les gens. Et dans le cas de Tsuna, cela ne semblera pas s'en arrêter là. Le contraste de ces deux personnalités était la matière.

_Kyoya et Haru, merci de votre soutient. J'aimerai que vous continué à aider la gouvernante pour la gestion de la maison, que vous aidiez Shama dans les soins et que vous vous occupiez des nouvelles et des rumeurs.

_Compte sur nous dit Haru

_Hayato. Ne te sens pas mis à l'écart, au contraire. En tant que bras droit, tu seras chargé de donné les ordres, en partenariat avec le Nono et tu étudieras les zones où frappé fort Byakuran avec Lal Mirch, Colonello et Ryohei. Sur tous les plans, précisa durement Tsuna.

_Lambo, tu continueras à chercher des potentiels recrues fidèles mais tu seras surtout chargé avec Squalo de la protection de la base. La varia te viendra en aide si besoin. Et puisque tu es un apprenti tueur à gage. Sers toi de tes compétences pour remplacer Reborn.

_ I miei gli ordini sono chiari? (mes ordres sont clairs ?)

_Si, Decimo Vongola

_ Che guerra è bella e profuma il sangue dei nostri nemici (que la guerre soit belle et qu'elle sente le sang de nos ennemis)

Chapitre de 17 pages s'il vous plait. Laissez vos impressions


	4. Ne me tapez pas, c'est une note

Bonjour, je me permets de poster ceci car dans le chapitre suivant ça aurait pris trop de place et j'aimerai avoir une réponse d'une ou d'un je ne sais pas lol lectrice/lecteur afin de poster le chapitre 4 de Tsuna un demi.

Tout d'abord, vous savez toutes ou tous que je n'ai pas de beta-lectrice. Je me défends pas mal en français, mais malgré mes relectures, je retrouve des fautes après avoir posté (oui je me relis même là).J'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un aimerait nettoyer mes lacunes parce que si à chaque faute que je retrouve je dois modifier, je n'avancerai pas aussi vite que je le souhaite.

Ensuite, je vous remercie tous de me lire et de commenter mon histoire, ça me donne encore plus envie de la finir. Rassurez-vous, je continuerai à répondre aux commentaires en début de chapitre aux lecteurs qui ne s'ont pas membre et à ceux qui le sont, par message privé.

Cette note est donc exceptionnelle, je m'excuse donc de la fausse joie d'un chapitre 4 que l'alerte à du crée mais je n'avais pas d'autre alternative.

**Tahury (la lectrice ou lecteur en question)**

Sincèrement, merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant cette histoire et qu'elle suscite en toi autant de questions. Après trois ans d'absence, j'ai eu un peu de mal à redécoller lol. Pour l'italien, franchement, merci, je voulais t'envoyer un message privé mais tu n'es apparemment pas membre de . J'aurai aimé savoir s'il était possible que tu corriges mes fautes en italien avant que je ne poste de chapitre car mes bases dans cette langue sont vraiment très légères (comme tu as pu le constater). C'est plutôt l'anglais et l'espagnol mon domaine (portugais aussi, des bases très légères). Voilà, j'attends ta réponse et si tu es membre mais que tu avais juste la flemme de te connecter, envoies moi un message privé s'il te plait.

Ne t'en fais pas, je corrigerai les fautes d'italien que tu m'as corrigé et je posterai le chapitre modifié en même temps que le chapitre 4.

**Choco**

Merci aussi de ton commentaire, ça m'a bien rassuré sur mon style d'écriture. Je pensais m'être rouillée. Ne t'en fais pas, même si je dois finir cette histoire cette année, je ne la bâclerai pas, je ferai mon possible pour que toutes tes questions et celles des autres aient une réponse satisfaisante, tu verras donc comment ça se déroulera au fil de l'histoire.

**Katherine Tiger**

Hey, merci, ça me fais plaisir que ça te fasses plaisir, lol.

Je suis revenue pour toutes mes histoires (10 en tout, allez jeter un coup d'œil :D) je dois donc finir les 10 cette année donc ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas que finir celle –ci et laissez les autres en plant. La reprise est juste un peu dure. Dans ma tête, ces histoires sont toutes finies mais couchez ceci sur papier prend du temps.

**Minimiste**

Coucou, tu es une maligne toi XD. Tu as découvert le couple secret mais comme tu m'as donné deux propositions, je ne dirai pas lequel est-ce, tu le verras plus tard (c'est pas drôle sinon).

**Watery Shizume**

Je sais que j'étais à la bourre, c'était plus que de la bourre d'ailleurs. A l'avenir, l'attente se fera moins longue, je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. Je suis en Terminale S donc j'ai full devoirs (je ne dis pas que les autres terminales n'ont pas full devoirs hein, zen).

**Pour tous les autres lecteurs ou lectrices**

Ne croyez surtout pas que j'estime que vous ne méritez pas de réponse hein. Vous remarquez bien que je vous remercie au début de chaque histoire. Donc, au contraire, je fais de mon mieux pour vous répondre. Ici, j'ai plutôt répondu à des remarques et des questions. Sinon vous autres, merci de continuer à me lire malgré tout ce temps et de commenter, je pensais que vous en auriez marre de moi.

Bisous à vous tous et encore merci, Tahury j'espère que tu me répondras positivement lol (crée un compte si tu n'en a pas un, si possible et si ça ne te dérange pas, ce sera plus simple de communiquer)

Jaa ne.


End file.
